Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 June 2016
10:37 giao tiếp và thi nói xàm xàm rồi về 10:37 kiểu gì chả đậu :liec: 10:37 DST á 10:37 uhm 10:37 máy ta h chả có evolve hay gì sất 10:37 mi có DST steam thì chơi :rofl: 10:38 :hum: 10:38 vậy wows 10:39 vkl cmt ếu lên 10:39 xme lại cái how to furutaka của tên euro beat 10:39 vẫn thấy hài vl :rofl: 10:39 lag r lão :ohm: 10:42 lão lu đâu rồi :-t 10:42 uầy, hoy làm nốt set jhen morhan cho blademaster :liec: 10:42 Đang log :hum: 10:43 À hime 10:43 Sau lên lều báo 10:43 Đừng bán furu 10:43 sao thế (do) 10:43 Sau xài ap ngon 10:43 Furu cầm đi farm bạc đc 10:44 nhân 3 kn 10:44 phải win mới đc (do) 10:47 lão lu 10:47 đợi tí 10:47 lag rồi :v 10:47 Vaic lag 10:48 Sao r 10:48 Hime 10:48 ok 10:50 Vl toàn iso 10:51 Đấu gun vs mấy con iso ghê bome đc 11:00 Đm game này yolo quá =)) 11:00 Cầm gun đi bắn DD như đúng r ấy =)) 11:14 Lu ăn khu :liec: 11:14 :hum: 11:15 vo ganh nao ne 11:15 hime :hum: gì thế :liec: 11:15 bé thiên chơi flac luôn :ops: 11:16 Đm nee 11:16 Đm team 11:16 team DD ngu vl 11:16 Feed như chưa từng đc feed 11:16 How to gánh 11:16 da du 2 con CA no ra roi 11:16 phải gánh hết chứ :liec: 11:16 thanh nien cam DD meo biet xai smoke 11:17 đm để con genvy 5 mạng r kìa 11:18 Lu 3k (hohoho) 11:18 Đm đc con kiri 3 mạng mà đc 279 xp nữa 11:18 Kirov mà méo gánh được à <( 11:18 Nó đi ks à 11:19 E sink đc có 3 con :sad: 11:19 Xong ăn torp furu chết :sad: 11:19 đúng game của Nga tàu LX OP vl :hum: 11:20 Nee vào ko 11:20 đang (vetay) 11:22 dm con tir 8 lx 11:22 còn mạnh hơn atago nữa chứ :rofl: 11:22 range hơn 19km 11:22 = mẹ BB rồi 11:22 Con chapayev 11:22 Hay phết 11:23 Detect range bé 11:23 Mỗi tội gun vẫn 152 <( ") 11:23 gun 152 cho đến tier 9 lận mà :haha: 11:23 Uhm 11:23 Cơ mà lên X 11:24 Thì kinh kinh vl :rofl: 11:24 Carry team như hack :rofl: 11:24 lên 10 so ra ở tầm gần vẫn méo lại spammer Định Mệnh :sosad: 11:24 Kiev lạc đây 11:24 con Kiev sướng thế <( 11:24 vào tier thấp nó spam súng thì vỡ mồm <( 11:25 Tier cao gặp nó còn mệt 11:39 Sắp đủ tậu furu r (mohoi) 11:40 gì Lu chơi lại Furu à :v 11:40 đm tàu nhật chán vl 11:40 Lấy train crew CA 11:40 méo biết AP hay HE luôn 11:41 à cái hàng đầu tiên của CA 11:42 ngoài cái xoay súng với cảnh báo 11:42 có nên lên thêm cái nào k nhỉ 11:42 lấy KMKZ train cap vẫn được mà Lu :v 11:42 Cộng cảnh báo vs quay gun cho 2 hàng fdaauf thôi 11:42 nee chơi KMKZ là train cap cho Mogami đó :v 11:42 Kami cầm crew CA khổ lắm 11:42 Lâu lâu retrain ms dùng thôi 11:43 nee thấy chả có gì khổ :liec: 11:43 Load torp lâu hơn :sad: 11:43 thậm chí còn ngon :liec: 11:43 Chết engine nằm đấy 11:43 lâu hơn có vài s :liec: 11:44 Đc mỗi cái quay gun nhanh hơn 11:44 k cộng AA à (do) 11:50 trận kết thúc nhanh vl :liec: 11:51 ddm gio furu auto AP thoi 11:51 HE meo co dame 12:02 dm giờ mới để ý kawachi đéo có AA 12:02 :rofl: :rofl: 12:07 lol 12:07 thắng à :rofl: 12:08 hime bao exp nữa lên Aoba :hum: 12:08 40k 12:08 80 trận nữa :rofl: 12:08 :hum: 12:09 hôm qua 30 hôm nay tăng là sao :hum: 12:09 Mỗi trận 12:09 30 gì :hum: 12:09 còn chưa hull C 12:09 Đc toàn 1k 12:09 ta có 700 này 12:09 Thì cũng chỉ 40/ thôi chứ 12:09 lao qua chết thì ít là phải :hum: 12:10 Vào game nhé 12:10 uhm 12:10 Ít DD 12:10 Ngon r 12:10 muốn cầm thớt vl (vetay) 12:10 Mà nãy chơi 12:11 Con furu đầu tiên e sink 12:11 lát nee thớt nhé (vetay) 12:11 Méo thèm sửa thủng tàu luôn 12:11 Hime có tier6 méo đâu :liec: 12:12 kệ cho hime vào gặp tier 8 nó mới thú :liec: 12:12 gặp Kaku thì vỡ mồm :liec: 12:12 Gặp kaku biết chơi 12:12 T8 còn nát ấy :rofl: 12:20 <マイン> (so) 12:26 dẹo nhanh vl :hum: 12:26 Mi cứ show hàng 12:26 Vs lao vào hứng đạn 12:26 Sống éo sdc 12:26 2 lão ấy :hum; 12:27 ta chết sau mà :liec: 12:27 định vô nuke torp 12:27 mà méo đủ dame 12:27 đen vl 12:27 Ta lao vào yolo sink 2 con xong ms chết mà :hum: 12:28 Chết engine đúng lúc vcc ra 12:28 Nằm đấy cho con CV thả torp luôn 12:29 đm Lu toàn chết động cơ :liec: 12:29 3k :liec: 12:29 Sink con konig 12:40 car tran co 400xp 12:40 beo` vl 12:42 Mi p cầm AP chọt đám CL ấy 12:42 chọt sao khi range bé hơn :haha: 12:43 Đợi lại gần đủ vs dùng đảo để núp 12:43 Riêng con cleve 12:43 Trừ khu cận chiến 12:43 a tier 7 :liec: 12:43 Còn ko cứ HE mà vả 12:43 :)) 12:43 lát cầm thớt mới được :liec: 12:43 Mà lại gnevy :shiet: 12:44 Cầm DD ghét nhất mấy con DD lx 12:44 afk đây (hoho) 12:44 K cái búa <( ") 12:45 đánh diablos cắt đuôi nó như nào =_= 12:45 đm ủi suốt 12:48 :haha: 12:56 bắn con Yorck toàn méo deal được dmg :( 12:56 à bé thiên thử xài Lance ấy :liec; 12:59 có lụm được cái rusted lance 12:59 đang thử nee 1:00 vl rusted :sad: 1:00 rủ tú kìa :liec: 1:00 cơ cái lance không có chiêu nhào lộn tránh khi đang lấy vk ra 1:00 với nút R của ta hay bị đơ 1:00 nên đỡ đòn ếu kịp 1:00 =.= 1:01 cái lance uống thuốc thể lực vào rồi đỡ méo lo :liec: 1:01 được cái chọt sản sản đứt đuôi =)) 1:01 thế thì xài cái dây chuyền auto guard đi <( 1:01 bị đánh là nó auto đỡ :v 1:01 uh nhĩ (do) 1:01 quên mất có nó tồn tại 1:02 dạo này sài melee nên toàn buff vào skill dòng sharp 1:02 với expect 1:02 cơ mà chắc thử gun-lance 1:03 chứ lance thấy phế phế sao ấy 1:12 lance ngon mà bé thiên 3k (anva) 1:12 đm cầm AP bắn con Myogi 8k 9k <( 1:12 thì ta có dùng săn con cá ngựa băng 2-3 lần rồi 1:12 bé ấy thốn vl Lu à :liec: 1:12 không có skill fencing thì hơi cực thôi 1:12 :liec: 1:14 Kongo party kìa LU :liec: 1:18 nee (hoho) 1:18 cười cái khu :hum: 1:18 làm nee méo cua được chết cả 2 :hum: 1:18 3k vl :hum: 1:23 mà nee 1:23 ? (do) 1:23 cái Q lấy APR hiei 1:23 là mission hay challenge 1:23 Mission 1:24 Challenge là Q train crew 1:24 à 1:24 Team thua cmnr :)) 1:24 cơ mà đm 1:24 à rail :v 1:24 rail gun :v 1:24 7-6 hết cmn hạn rồi 1:24 thôi đợi đợt sau vậy 1:25 đm lúc nào cũng thấy ON mà méo chịu vào lấy à :hum: 1:25 nhờ cái khu ấy Rail à :hum: 1:25 :sosad: 1:25 Đm nee 1:25 easy mà :liec: 1:25 kịp k nhỉ 1:25 đm cái gì :hum: 1:25 Có thớt ko 1:25 nee bắn furu thử đi 1:25 E cầm nurn tiếp 1:25 méo trận nào nổi 20k 1:26 cày sao :sosad: 1:26 nee (anva) 1:26 cày cho em đi 1:26 Lu kìa :liec: 1:26 Éo 1:27 Acc e còn chưa xong 1:27 furu AP với HE 1:27 Còn cái Q torp 1:27 méo cái nào có dame 1:27 10 quả nữa đủ r 1:27 torp cái khu nãy giờ toàn KMKZ mà méo chơi hộ à :hum: 1:28 Kmkz là Q torp còn gì :hum: 1:29 Đm nee chơi ko để e còn vào :hum: 1:29 đi coi war 3 ko cả nhà 1:29 :3 :3 1:29 6 ngày nữa 1:30 à mà nee 1:30 cái APR sau hiei 1:30 còn k nhỉ 1:30 Haruna có Q chưa nhỉ 1:31 Mà chắc rồi 1:31 Dạo trc ko chơi ko rõ lắm 1:31 muốn có kongou cơ (anva) 1:31 nee 1:31 :v 1:31 Haru Haru vẫn chưa có 1:32 gì rách ass (do) 1:32 dm neee :shame: 1:32 rách ass lại thèm khu rồi :liec: 1:32 Lu xong trận chưa (vetay) 1:34 Đm nee nãy hỏi ko rep 1:34 Vừa vào 1:34 nãy nee đang dở trận NO <( 1:36 Kanon 3k (hohoho) 1:36 :hum: 7:32 ờ 9 7:32 :3 :3 7:32 ko để ý name 7:39 đm team có 2 con DD ăn hại vl Lu à (vetay) 7:39 2 con DD chạy trốn mới vl :sosad: 7:39 (do) 7:40 méo hiểu tụi nó làm gì cứ trốn tít phía bên góc phải rồi ở đó luôn :sad: 7:40 tôi report :sad: 7:42 troll đấy 7:42 2 con mi bảo đấy nee 7:46 nee 7:47 tí bắn k 7:48 ko 7:54 <マイン> đm all (t30) 7:58 lão lu 7:59 cái thanh nhắm của bọn nó là phóng cực đại à? 8:00 <マイン> đm hime 8:00 <マイン> đm hime 8:00 <マイン> đm hime 8:00 <マイン> đm hime 8:05 :rofl: :rofl: 8:06 bỏ chạy r vẫn ăn ban (do) 8:12 vvĩnh viễn nhé 8:12 đm 8:13 à mà lão lu 8:13 cái tg*hệ số ấy 8:13 ? 8:13 là cái số tính ra nhắm vào đâu 8:14 nếu lấy 15 như ta 8:14 15<-->1 8:14 thì aim vào chỗ muốn bắn 8:14 thường là giữa tàu luôn 8:14 cơ mà sau lâu lâu bị vứt vào tier cao 8:15 hay là CA cầm AP bắn BB 8:15 thì aim vào phần mũi tàu 8:15 thế cơ à :liec: 8:15 e tính thử tí thôi :v 8:16 nãy cũng làm thế 8:16 mà méo đc 8:16 còn bt toàn bắn theo cảm giác :rofl: 8:16 ngang tàu ms làm thế nhé 8:16 ko ngang tàu 8:16 thì mi p nhân thêm hệ số của góc lệch vào 8:17 à mà nee 8:17 cái replay 8:17 xài ntn thế 8:18 vs mi p xem 8:18 nó có full speed ko 8:18 nhìn cái khói ấy 8:19 khói mà gần ngang luôn là trên 30knot 8:19 để xem mấy cái vid khác 8:19 tính thửu xem đúng ko 8:20 bắn ngu quá :sad: 8:21 sau nhìn quen ngay ấy mà 8:21 có khi chuyển qua DD cho nhanh 8:21 đỡ mệt :haha: 8:21 DD ko ngon đâu 8:22 vs DD 8:22 lúc đánh nhau vs DD khác 8:22 nãy cầm furu gặp nguyên team tir7 8:22 thì cũng p có gun ms ngon đc 8:22 có mỗi mình tir 5 :smiley: 8:22 đã cách nó 15km 8:22 nó vẫn xỉa đc 8:22 kinh vc 8:23 hay cv nhỉ 8:23 mod full fighter đi bảo kê 8:23 CV h tù lắm 8:24 đi ko cần thận toàn lõm bạc 8:24 h nó buff AA cả đống 8:24 đến con công gâu cũng bắn máy bay zuizui rụng mấy cái 8:24 trc thì méo có đâu 8:24 chứ đm bắn kiểu mấy salvo mới trúng đc 1 viên 8:26 làm gì đến mức ấy 9:20 tưởng thi cấp 3 thôi chứ\ 9:20 Cấp 2 có thi chiyển cấp mà 9:21 uhm 9:21 thì thi cấp 3 đấy 9:21 chứ làm gì có tốt nghiệp nhỉ 9:21 hay đổi luôn r 9:21 Thì đấy 9:21 Tốt nghiệp cấp 2 9:22 Trong nàu nó gọi là rứa 9:26 :hum: 9:37 Vl lão lu :rofl: 9:37 ? 9:37 Mượn đc acc melon 9:37 iowa :ohm: 9:38 nope 9:38 Kiri với kongo ARP 9:38 kiri vs công gâu có gì hot 9:38 cơ mà cầm tập bắn AP cũng đc 9:38 sửa rẻ 9:38 Bucky với myouko :rofl: 9:39 myoukou cũng p lắm não 9:39 gun nó quay như gun con BB ấy 9:40 Mai cầm đi hành bot :sure: 9:40 :liec: 9:40 bot :liec: 9:40 hành bot thì tập aim vs cầm AP đi 9:41 có hành bot nữa ak 9:41 :3 :3 9:41 Méo cần tir cao 9:41 cận chiến tier cao 9:41 chỉ ta cách hành nào lu 9:41 toàn cấm AP vả nhau 9:41 Auto kongou thôi 9:41 Best waifu 9:42 mà ta tưởng 9:42 trc hắn lên iowa r mà 9:42 hay acc khác nhỉ 9:42 2 acc 9:42 Acc kia tir 10 rồi 9:43 :liec: 9:43 hắn tir 10 bb mẽo với jap rôig 9:43 Tir 10 ca jap nữa thì phải 9:43 trc lúc hắn rush BB mẽo 9:44 kêu giời kêu đất con colo :rofl: 9:44 méo đủ range :rofl: 9:45 :rofl: 9:45 hắn méo dùng cái module tăng range 9:45 nên nó ms khổ :rofl: 9:45 chứ cầm cái +20% vào 9:45 thì cũng éo đến nỗi :rofl: 9:46 BB mẽo 9:46 mặ định tier 6 vs 7 9:46 là cầm cái đấy r 9:46 ko là ăn hành vs CA 9:47 còn con tier5 9:47 méo nhớ có cái đấy ko 9:51 ồ ai 2 acc thế lu hime 9:51 xin cho ta cái nào 9:51 :3 :3 9:55 mà đm con hàng blood 9:56 mấy tuần r éo thấy hắn nhỉ 9:56 trên face cũng ko thấy 9:56 :rofl: :rofl: 9:58 lu lu ai có 2acc mà tier 10 xin cho ta cái nào 9:59 Out group rồi 9:59 aout group? 9:59 Chắc bực vụ cái first class 9:59 Vhat này nè 10:00 Mà vl 10:00 Vừa vào acc 2 melon 10:00 Thấy zao 10:00 Motana với con cv mẽo tir 10 10:00 zao r sao 10:01 hắn cày cũng ghê nhỉ 10:01 Còn con CV jap tir 9 nữa chứ :v 10:01 Hàng APR thiếu mỗi hiei 10:01 :3 :3 10:02 thế hỏi ai đó xem có bỏ nick nào ko 10:02 xin cho ta cái 10:03 Đm 10:03 Tên melon 10:04 Lv 90 bên dragon nest cmnr :rofl: 10:04 Méo hiểu đc 10:06 sau dạo hắn nghỉ vào đây 2016 06 04